quand Kana et Mirajane s'ennuient
by lovely dream melody
Summary: Le lendemain d'une fête ,Kana n'a plus rien à boire et Mirajane n'a pas de service ... elles trouvent vite de quoi s'occuper !


Kana était accoudée au bar en compagnie de Levy et Mirajane qui discutaient tranquillement. Après la fête qu'ils avaient donné en l'honneur de leur Victoire de Grand Jeux Magiques , les réserves d'alcool avaient considérablement chutées, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait avec une misérable bouteille de saké à attendre le réapprovisionnement. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas lésimaient sur l'alcool , pratiquement toute la guilde avait finis saouls , les seuls à avoir échappé à la gueule de bois du siècle étaient Mirajane, Gadjil ,Luxus, Roméo et Wendy [bah oui quoi pas d'alcool aux enfants ] .

C' était d'ailleurs sur les « incidents » survenu pendant la fête qu'avait dérivé la conversation de la barmaid et de la mage des lettres. Rien qu'en y repensant Mirajane regrettait déjà cette soirée, surtout le magnifique concert improvisé de la majore partie de la guilde dont certains membres ont fini foudroyés, au sens propre du terme pour le salut des tympans des quelques-rares-mages encore sobres [merci Luxus ^^].

Quoi qu'il en soit, Levy tout comme Kana ne se souvenait d'absolument rien et l'horrible mal de crâne commun à tous les fêtards ne l'aidait en rien. En tous cas çà ne changeait absolument rien à la situation, Kana n'avait-presque- rien à boire et Mirajane pas de service les deux jeunes femmes soupirèrent de concert. Elles n'avaient rien à faire et les rares mages présents étaient trop occupés à essayer de calmer leurs maux de têtes ou à démêler leurs souvenirs, comme le faisait Levy, pour leur apporter une quelconque distraction. Enfin c'est ce qu'elles croyaient jusqu'à ce qu'une Lucy à moitié comateuse ne vienne s'appuyer au bar commandant simplement un vers d'eaux et deux aspirines. Les sujets de conversation défilèrent rapidement tournant principalement autour du tournois, de leur victoire et de la fête.

Petit à petit la mage des cartes fini par trouver une idée attrayante pour égayer un peu l'attente du retour de son précieux alcool. Après tout en y réfléchissant bien il n'y avait vraiment pas de risques a poussé le destin en envoyant la mage stellaire dans les bras d'un certain dragon slayer aux cheveux roses. Et puis ces deux-là se tournaient autour depuis un bon moment déjà sans pour autant se décider à faire le premier pas .Elle pouvait bien leur donner un petit coup de pouce en inventant une situation plutôt probable qui ferai bien paniquer la blonde pour son plus grand amusement. Elle savait que l'idée tenterait Mirajane, après tout le côté sadique de son adolescente ne pouvait pas avoir totalement disparu surtout que Nastu était sa victime préférée à l'époque. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle demanda à son amie

_Lucy çà m'étonne que tu ne sois pas avec Nastu il est arrivé avant toi pourtant

_Hein ?

_Bah oui tu es bien repartie avec lui hier après la fête

_Euh… J'ai trop bu je me souviens de rien

_c'est vrai pourtant hein Mira ?

_Oui d'ailleurs j'aurai été inquiète de te voir repartir seule vu ton état heureusement qu'il a insisté pour te raccompagner, affirma la barmaid avec un sourire complice.

_Quoi qu'il n'ait pas trop eut le choix tu étais littéralement collée à lui .

_ Ha ! c'est pas vrai Levy dis moi que c'est pas vrai ! paniqua la contelationiste.

_Euh … je sais pas trop Lucy je me souviens pas de tous les détails de la soirée [elle appelle çà un détails O_o ] mais si Mira et Kana le disent ce doit être vrai.

_Au mon dieu T_T

Pendant que la blonde paniquait et s'inventait toute sorte de scénario Kana et Mirajane riait sous cape , elles pourraient se vantait d'être à l'origine d'un des couples les plus attendu de Fairy Tail. Quant à Levy elle avait quelques doutes sur la vraisemblalité de l'histoire , elle se souviendrait de çà quand même ? Mais bon çà restait plausible Lucy et Natsu se tournait autour depuis plusieurs mois déjà alors pourquoi pas.

_Vous pensez que … Natsu et moi … non c'est pas possible Ahh …, la pauvre blondinette essayer plus de se convaincre elle-même que d'interroger ses amies. Mais pourquoi il ne vient pas me voir alors ?

_ Bien en même temps t'es passée devant lui sans même le remarquer alors, répondit la brune avant de se faire interrompre

_Ah nan mais il va me prendre pour quoi maintenant

_...

_...

_...

_Et pourquoi tu sortirais pas avec lui Lucy çà se voit que vous vous aimez, proposa Levy

_hein O/O… mais ….comment je vais lui dire j'étais saoule hier et ….et…

Elle fit interrompue par l'arrivée- tant attendu pour une certaine mage des cartes- du livreur qui venait les réapprovisionner en nourriture et boisson (alcoolisée ou non) . Kana sautillait littéralement sur place contente d'avoir retrouvé son précieux alcool quant un « Tilt » résonna dans son esprit. Son idée était tout bonnement géniale !

_Y a pas à dire il est vraiment arrivé au bon moment lui , en indiquant le livreur qui apportait des caisses en discutant avec la barmaid.

Elle soupira devant les regards surpris de ses camarades.

_Mira deux tonneaux s'il te plait !

_Je sais que le saké t'a manqué Kana mais … commença la mage aux cheveux blancs

_Nan le deuxième tonneau c'est pas pour moi c'est pour donner du courage à Lucy je lui offre

_Quoi … c'est gentil Kana mais …

_Y a pas de mais Lucy si faut que tu sois saoule pour parler à Nastu je m'en charge personnellement, fit elle avec un sourire pas très rassurant.

Lucy réfléchit un moment et finit par accepter après tout elle est vraiment amoureuse de son coéquipier et elle s'est l'occasion de voir si ses sentiments sont réciproques. Elle but son tonneau , certes moins vite que la brune , mais sentit rapidement l'alcool faire effet elle n'était pas encore remise de sa buverie de la veille.

_Vous êtes vraiment sûre que…

Elle fut brutalement interrompue par Kana qui la fit carrément voler de sa chaise , un sourire encouragement aux lèvres semblables à ceux de Levy et Mirajane. Elle se dirigea timidement vers la table de son amoureux et demanda à lui parlait.

_Nastutuveuxbiensortiravecmoi , demanda elle les joues rougies par l'appréhension et l'alcool

_J'ai rien compris Luce tu parles pas assez fort, répondit Natsu

_ Nastu tu veux bien sortir avec moi ! ,répéta elle plus fort , bien plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurai voulu puisque toute la guilde se tut en entendant sa déclaration.

La réponse du mage de feu fut immédiate , avant qu'elle ne comprenne le pourquoi du comment Natsu l'embrassait, elle répondit au baiser amoureusement sous les applaudissements de la guilde. Le couple sortit peu de temps après.

_C'était plus facile que prévu finalement…

_Tu sais qu'elle va nous tuer si elle apprend qui c'est rien passé, annonça Mira

_Je vois pas pourquoi et après tout on a trop bu hier on avait pas les idées claires ce matin ^^

_Quand même, approuva Levy.

Après un moment de flottement, c'est un Gadjil complétement blasé qui entra dans la salle faisant se retourner nos deux compisratrices préférées en proie à de nouvelles idées vers une Levy pas très rassurée.

* * *

j'espère que çà vous à plus je n'aime pas particulièrement le Nalu mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ^^


End file.
